Knights of Jove
's story - Prince Aaronev VI is center front. No, that is not Doctor Sun.]] The Loyal Order of the Knights of Jove, also referred to as "The Order," or "Shadow Knights", were the Storm King's honor guard and are currently a secret military organization. The Knights were headed by Aaronev Wilhelm Sturmvoraus until his untimely demise. History A knightly order by this name served Andronicus Valois and joined him in legend, similarly to King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table. However, after Valois's demise, the Order remained as a secret society, monitoring the Valois line of descent and becoming largely passive. At some point, the Mongfish family joined with the Order, revitalized it and created a more concrete goal for their focus . In actual fact, it appears that one of the order's , Prince Aaronev Sturmvoraus, was devoted to Lucrezia Mongfish, and since Lucrezia has been for some time a manifestation of The Other, the order itself a more or less voluntary servant of the Other. Recent activity The current Knights of Jove are involved in the plot with Zola "Heterodyne" and The Council to overthrow The Baron's Peace. They recently tried to take Mechanicsburg by force, using a group of large war clanks under the command of Rudolf Selnikov. Two of the war clanks were destroyed by Gil, using atmospheric ionization engines which allowed him to . The rest of the force outside Mechanicsburg surrendered. According to Zola , the Storm Heir was supposed to rescue the town so the two of them could "fall in love" and take over popular Europan opinion by playing to the legends of their alleged ancestors. However, the timeline was both rushed and disrupted by Agatha Heterodyne's appearance on the scene. The "High Council" is working with the Knights of Jove by engaged in research and engineering, particularly focussed on Castle Heterodyne. The conspiracy seems to now be given the current political situation in . Possibly relevant outside information "Jove" is another name for Jupiter, the ancient Roman King of the Gods who hurled lightning bolts. Questions and theories *Is The Council's work with the Order indicative of a unified plot or two allied examples of many such conspiracies? ** Does the Order work at the Council's direction, or are they merely allies? Or has this always been the arrangement? * Is Aaronev's "order" about which Vrin says serving the Goddess was not its original purpose, really the same as Aaronev's "order" which he says is murmuring that he has failed to serve her? *Is the on Rudolf Selnikov's head the sigil for the Knights of Jove? **If so, doesn't it look suspiciously like a miniature version of the symbol of the Geisterdamen's goddess, seen ? *What will the Knights do now that Aaronev is dead? **Apart from attacking Castle Heterodyne? *What will Selnikov's head have to say about all this? See also :The Storm King conspiracy :Smoke Knight Category:Organizations Category:Knights of Jove Category:Valois minions Category:Storm King Conspiracy